The Best Part
"The Best Part" is the eighth chapter of Wayside School is Falling Down. Synopsis Joy wants to steal Todd's toy dog, but she doesn't know about its secrets. Plot This chapter begins with the students in Mrs. Jewls's class crowding around Todd's desk to look at his new toy dog. While most of the students find it cute, Joy isn't very impressed, thinking it's just a hunk of plastic that happens to look like a dog. Nonetheless, she wants to steal it. Todd prepares to show everyone "the best part" when Mrs. Jewls rings the bell and tells everyone to sit down, except for Todd, whom she asked to write his name under the DISCIPLINE list, despite the fact he was the only one in his seat. While Todd is up, Joy accidentally knocks the toy dog out of Todd's desk, causing it to fall to the floor. Mrs. Jewls tells Todd he needs to leave his toy in his desk, and asks for him to bring the toy to her. However, Mrs. Jewls thinks the toy is just precious, and lets Todd erase his name from the board, keep the toy, and take a Tootsie Roll Pop. At this point, Joy knows she definitely needs the toy. At recess, Todd is playing with his toy, when everyone wants to look at it. Bebe thinks it's magic because it got Todd out of trouble, but Todd just thinks Mrs. Jewls is a nice teacher. He decides to start showing them the best part. He grabs the tail and turns it like a crank, causing the ears to move straight up, and the teeth to turn into sharp fangs. Todd grabs the nose and stretches out the face, causing it to be thin and bony. Everyone is amazed to see his cute dog transformed into a man-eating wolf. The class is excited, but Todd claims he still hasn't shown them the best part. However, before he can get to it, the bell rings and everyone walks inside. Joy is still keeping her eyes on the puppy toy thinking she'll never get in trouble again, unaware that Todd had transformed it into a wolf. She sucks some cranberry juice into her straw, and blows it into Todd's neck. Todd turns around, but Joy pretends to focus on her work. Todd rubs his neck, and gets back to work when Joy hits his neck again. Todd shouts at Joy, but Joy once again pretends to focus on her work. Mrs. Jewls is upset at Todd, and haves him write his board under the DISCIPLINE list, which lets Joy reach into the desk. Todd hopes he'll make it to twelve without getting sent home on the kindergarten bus, when suddenly he hears Joy screaming as the toy bites her pinky. Todd smiles and claims that is the best part. Characters *Todd *Jenny *Stephen *Deedee *Calvin *Joy *Mrs. Jewls *Bebe Gunn Trivia *Jenny, Deedee, and Mrs. Jewls seem to believe the toy dog is a boy, while Stephen and Calvin seem to believe it's a girl. Gallery The Best Part 1989.jpg|Joel Schick illustration The Best Part 2003.jpg|Adam McCauley illustration Foreign editions The Best Part Illustration.jpg|Peter Allen illustration (UK) The Best Part Kitamura.png|Satoshi Kitamura illustration (Japan) Category:Wayside School is Falling Down chapters Category:Book chapters